A stereoscopic image creates the illusion that the picture viewed is three-dimensional. One way to create depth perception in the brain is to provide the eyes of the viewer with two different images, representing two perspectives of the same object, with a minor deviation similar to the perspectives that both eyes naturally receive in binocular vision. A stereoscopic image may be generated using images from a stereo camera, which is a type of camera with two or more lenses with a separate image sensor for each lens. The distance between the lenses in a typical stereo camera is about the distance between one's eyes. This allows the camera to simulate human binocular vision, and therefore gives it the ability to capture three-dimensional images. When the two images of a stereo pair are viewed separately by the left and right eyes, they blend together in the perception of the viewer to form a single visual image.